User talk:Blue Stav
Welcome Hi, welcome to That '70s Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :Donna Pinciotti page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello, who is your favorite character? Winx Club Rox 03:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Steven Hyde too! This wiki seems really dead, no admins... Winx Club Rox 12:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay I won't rename those. Winx Club Rox 03:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah! I think you would be a great admin. Winx Club Rox 14:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrads on being an admin!! Winx Club Rox 02:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! OMG! It's YOU. I see you alot on Degrassi Wiki. Go Ziley! <3 NerdGangsta 21:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Malary Clawws 23:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Episode Pages I think each episode page should have extra information like this: *Guest Starring *Co-Starring *Plot *Notes *Glitches User:Twerdette Hi. Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC). Hey, sup who is your fav That 70s show character, mine is Fez! ~' Super Mario Sunshine 64| '~ Degrassi wiki too?? i thought i recognized you username from somewhere haha....umm im not a stalker i swear lol Thanks cool thanks Hi, I'm changing the dates of Eric and Donna's birthdays because I think they are inacurate. Donna's birthday cannot be in February as the one time it is celebrated is in the early 8th season. That would make her birthday in June/July. Even if her birthday was in February, it couldn't be the day before Valentine's Day because that episode doesn't appear for at least 6 episodes after. As we have seen in previous seasons, Holiday episodes are rarely placed in a correct timeline, so Valentine's Day was just thrown in there as another one of these.. It is stated on the officaial website that Donna is a Gemini,but she can't be because she is older than Eric who is said to be a Pisces and born on March 18th. I'm going to make Eric's birthday in May, like his birthday is in season 1, but ery late in the month. This would make sense when is birthday is celebrated again in a later season, and Donna leaves for college. Donna's birthday will be in April. Hey is this place dead? Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 18:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I made 10 edits and I'm #5 on the badges board thing. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 18:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Since you're the new editor- im assuming that you've seen every episode and/or have the series on dvd. Now what you should do is go and review them one y one and right after 1 episode write a full (and detailed) plotline for each. Good Luck! Annonimus (sorry for spelling) 70's fan Hello admin of this wiki. Good to see someone's active. Hi, I just have 2 questions about editing episodes: How do you put pictures on an infobox and How do you put quotes on an episode FezandtheCowboys 06:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Blue Stav still here? I just found this wiki and didn't know if the Admin was still active. I'd be willing to help out filling in some info as long as there's some admin support for those times when its needed - Thanks! Doobius 04:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey blue i herd the news.great job! hey Blue leave me a message I can help you become a great adimin. My name is Max 00:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Opps I spelled that wrong I mean you can become a great admin silly me. Images Hi. I notice that a LOT of the images are without licenses and some templates do not show them. Since they're considered illegal images by law without proper license, would you mind if I fix them up? Thanks! Thanks Thanks for the Welcome, its good to see this WIki is being maintained well. OmNomNomAttack / IfWeBurn / BrittaOfEverything (talk) 00:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Hi, I was browsing the wiki when I came across this page: http://that70sshow.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Gordon It has nothing to do with That 70's Show or anyone affiliated. I think it should be deleted on the grounds that there is no actual information and it is not in the correct area (the correct area being a Blog Post). OmNomNomAttack / IfWeBurn / BrittaOfEverything (talk) 00:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Uh... How does one go about becoming an admin of sorts? OmNomNomAttack / IfWeBurn / BrittaOfEverything (talk) 04:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC)